


House Pet

by SubmissiveErotica



Series: The Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hogsmeade, Muggle-born, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubmissiveErotica/pseuds/SubmissiveErotica
Summary: Slytherin boy has a serious relationship with a Muggleborn Hufflepuff girl.
Relationships: Hufflepuff/Slytherin - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694182
Kudos: 1





	House Pet

Lucian, a Slytherin 7th year, walked with the other students on their way to Hogsmeade thinking about how he could sneak away from his friends. Lucian had a date with Eleanor, a Hufflepuff 7th year, at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop despite her knowledge that it was not his favorite place. They had been dating for a few years but Lucian was always awkward about it due to his friends' insistent teasing, however, he had a plan to spice things up with his adorable pet. He raced to the Tea Shop after telling his friends that he had forgot that he needed to do Christmas shopping and that they could go on without him.

  
Eleanor blushed as she saw Lucian sneak into the shop and carefully walked over to their table. “I am missing out on looking at a new broom for next Quidditch match,” he says with a slight smirk sliding into his seat. “And yet you decide to spend time with me,” she jokes with a wiggle. A waitress comes up and places some sweet tea in front of them along with some biscuits (cookies). She smiles brightly and immediately grabs a biscuit to eat at which time she looks up and notices a devilish look in Lucian's eyes. The conversation switches to how they may continue in life together; ranging from potential jobs to where they would like to live to whether or not they would like to get married. Lucian refused to admit that he would actually want to spend the rest of his life with a muggle-born Hufflepuff girl.

  
Lucian stands up, places a couple of sickles on the table, and grabs Elanor’s hands, “I have a plan for us before we head back to the castle,” he smirks as he brings her to her feet. Her face turns bright red and follows him eagerly, they end up at Honeydukes and with a look, he signals to her to stay quiet as they sneak into the cellar. He knew that the owners won’t be coming down for hours (intel he had pried out of a timid Gryffindor) and there are lots of boxes around them for extra coverage. With one swift motion he grabs both her wrists in a single hand and presses her against the wall, “We are safe, I’ve taken care of everything, just relax.” He presses his lips to hers and holds her against the wall, feeling the heat radiating from her. She playfully resists his hold on her to make him tighten his grip, a grin spreads across her face as they kiss.

  
He soon brings both her wrists into one of his hands to allow the other to caress her body and slowly move down into her skirt and under her panties. His fingers lightly glide over her sensitive clit, easing down to her dripping folds, and pressing two of his fingers inside. A quick breath escapes her lips as he starts to rhythmically slide his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit, pressing his lips to hers to quiet her moans. Lucian bites Elanor’s lip lightly, removes his hand from her wrist, and presses her down to her knees so she is at pelvis height. With a rare smirk from Eleanor, she carefully unzips and pulls down his pants eagerly allowing Lucian’s member to pop out. She brings it into her mouth, starts to suck gently and moves her hands up and down the shaft. He leans his head, a moan escaping from his lips, he places his hand on the back of her head encouraging her to take in more. With a few strategic movements and another minute, hot white fluid oozes down her throat in tune with his heavy breath.

Eleanor smirks with pride and licks her lips as she turns to look up at the out of breath Lucian. “You did so well my sweet hufflepet,” he exhales in blissful exhaustion. She licks off what is left on his member, zips him back up, and stands back up, fixing her hair. “Thank you!” She giggles, “I have been getting a lot better.” He grabs her hand and slowly brings them to the stairs, “We need to be quiet and take separate routes to the door when we get up there.” After sneakily climbing the stairs they part and begin weaving through the aisles, blending into the usual crowd looking for tasty treats. They reach the door at the same time, sneak a kiss, and go their separate ways finding their usual groups of friends with a smile on their faces.


End file.
